


Futures

by sonofdvrin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, No angst in sight, this is just a light fun time tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: The boys finally get a chance to talk about where they're going





	Futures

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as part of a zine focusing on friendship!

Percy sighs, laying down on his bed. It feels surreal being back at camp and just worrying about recovering from the journey. He tried training with some of the other campers earlier in the day, but they all insisted that he needs to be taking a break and letting his body recover. Then he tried to go hang out with Annabeth, but she said that she wants to catch up with some of her friends. Which makes sense, but now he’s bored with nothing to do.

After laying in bed for what feels like forever, Percy hears a knock on his cabin door. He gets up and opens it up. Jason and Frank are standing there, looking as tired and awkward as Percy feels.

“Oh, um, hey guys,” Percy greets. “Is there something that you need?”

“The rest of the camp has basically said that we need to relax,” Jason replies. “And our girlfriends are all going to have a girl’s day apparently. So, Frank and I decided that we should hang out and catch up. Or something like that.”

“Then come on in,” Percy says, moving to the side to let them in.

The two of them take a seat on a bed across from Percy’s. He sits down on his own bed and starts playing with his hands awkwardly.

“This is weird,” Frank comments.

“What is?” Percy asks, confused.

“Just us being together and not having to worry about dying,” Frank answers. “Like I know that we’re demigods and we’re at a higher risk than normal people, but death isn’t at the forefront of my mind right now.”

“I guess it’s a little weird not being on the run with you all,” Percy remarks. “But now we get to deal with campers asking about the quest all the time.”

“What? Like that’s a bad thing?” Jason jokes. “It’s not too bad. They’re just curious.”

“Yeah, I know,” Percy sighs. “And it’s great that we get to help and inspire all these kids, but it’s hard remembering some things. I know they mean well, but sometimes I feel like they don’t fully understand it.”

There is a moment of tension between the three of them. Both Frank and Jason know that Percy is referring to Tartarus. Neither of them really know the full extent of what happened down there besides the basics. The pain that he and Annabeth went through has never been shared with the rest of the group. As much as both of them understand that, they still want to be able to support Percy in the best way they can.

“Would it help if you talked about it with us?” Frank asks quietly.

“I don’t know,” Percy whispers. “I guess I’m just scared.”

“We both know that you share stuff with Annabeth, but you can trust us as well,” Jason says. “We’re your friends, we don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon, okay?”  
Percy lets out a sharp laugh. “Everyone says that. But I know you guys mean it.”

“Want a hug?” Jason asks.

Percy just nods and walks over to hug Jason.

“Come on, get in on this, Frank,” Percy says.

Frank laughs and joins in. They sit there for a moment before Percy pulls back a bit and goes back to sit down. The three of them sit in silence again, unsure of where to take the conversation. There’s so much to talk about, but nobody knows where to start.

“You know, I thought that we would have more to talk about, you know?” Percy jokes. “Especially considering that we just went on a life or death journey together.”

“You’re not wrong,” Frank replies. “I know it’s been a couple of weeks, but I still feel like I haven’t processed everything.”

“I don’t know if you ever do,” Percy replies.

“Percy is right,” Jason agrees.

Percy looks over at him, confused.

“Don’t forget that the Romans were also around when the Titans came around,” Jason says, answering Percy’s unspoken question.

“That’s right,” Percy whispers. “I keep forgetting about that. I still feel like I haven’t totally adjusted to all of this and I’ve known about it for months.”

“It takes some time,” Frank says. “Our lives have changed a lot recently. And not like that information isn’t important, but it wasn’t super important in making sure that we didn’t die, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Percy sighs.

They sit together in silence again for a few moments.

“What do you think you guys are going to do now?” Jason asks. “There’s so much I want to do with my future but I don’t really know what I want to do.”

“I know Annabeth and I were talking about New Rome,” Percy answers. “And I know it would be a good choice, but something about it just doesn’t seem to fit right.”

“It’s definitely not a bad choice,” Jason says. “I am biased, though. But you guys have time to figure out what you really want. And I’m sure that you could stay here at camp until the two of you come to a decision.”

“Jason is right,” Frank replies. “For once, we have some time to actually think about our decisions and where we want to be.”

“I know,” Percy says. “I think a big part of it is that we just want more time together. New Rome is a good way to make sure we’re in the same area getting an education.”

“But?” Frank asks.

“But I also know Annabeth could do better than there,” Percy admits. “She’s so smart and not just because she’s Athena’s daughter. I feel like she could go anywhere she wanted to and I feel like I’m holding her back.”

“Annabeth wouldn’t be going to New Rome if she didn’t want to and you know that,” Jason says harshly. “We all know that she’s smart enough to figure out what’s the best for her and if that’s going to New Rome with you, then that’s the answer.”

Percy laughs a little. “I’m just scared. There’s just a lot to think about.”

“I get it,” Jason says. “I feel like Piper and I have a plan, but I just don’t know what it is yet.”

“Like you told Percy, the two of you have time to figure things out,” Frank says. “Whatever happens in our lives is going to happen, but I know that we’ll adapt to it.”

“You sound so confident,” Percy says.

“It’s how I get by,” Frank replies. “If I freak out about it, then it doesn’t make anything better.”

“That’s a good point,” Jason says.

After a few moments of silence, Percy says, “We’re still going to be friends, right? I know we went on this huge quest together, but people fall apart all the time.”

“You’re going to have to do a lot to get rid of us,” Jason replies. “It’s going to be hard keeping in contact, but I can’t imagine us not being friends.”

“I just don’t want to lose any more friends,” Percy whispers.

“Obviously we can’t promise anything, but you’re not going to lose us,” Frank says. “If you lose us, it’s not because we wanted to go.”

“It’s just hard because I didn’t think we’d lose a lot of the people we did,” Percy remarks. “Then again, you never know who’s going to leave.”

“Well, we’ll do our best to annoy you for the rest of our lives,” Jason says.

“Also, not that I don’t appreciate that we can talk about all this deep stuff, I would also like to not talk about it all night,” Frank says. “I, uh, thought we could do normal sleepover stuff or something?”

“And what does ‘normal sleepover stuff’ entail?” Percy asks, jokingly.

“I don’t know,” Frank answers, exasperated. “Dudes talk about sports and stuff at sleepovers and stuff right?”

Percy and Jason start laughing uncontrollably.

“Seriously?” Frank asks, before he starts laughing as well. 

“I don’t know if we’re cut out for the normal sleepover stuff, Frank,” Percy jokes.

“That’s true,” Frank replies. “I guess something I wanted to ask you guys was what did you want to be when you were a kid? Like before all of this happened to us. I wanted to be a firefighter or something like that. Five-year-old me thought it’d be cool. Still kind of would.”

“Okay, first of all, what happened to not going into deep subjects?” Jason asks. 

“I don’t know, I’m just going with whatever,” Franks replies.

“Also, a firefighter seems a bit…” Jason starts.

“Ironic?” Frank finishes. “Yeah, I know. But it’s all good now.”

“I mean, I always knew I loved the ocean,” Percy says. “Maybe like a sailor or something.”

“Maybe you can find something in New Rome,” Jason replies. “And I mean, there’s nothing stopping us.”

“One day,” Percy sighs. “I just want to have the chance to not do anything if that makes sense.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Frank replies. “Not that I don’t appreciate the adventure, I just don’t want to jump into something else that could kill me.”

Jason laughs. “I guess that makes sense.”

Percy eyes Jason. “You still haven’t answered the question.”

“What question?” Jason asks, playing dumb.

Frank laughs, while Percy comes over and playfully shoves him. The rest of the night passes in a lighthearted manner, allowing them to let the weight of the world to lift off of their shoulders. Although the peace might be short-lived, at least they know they have each other.


End file.
